ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Philippines (Franchise)
''Miss Philippines ''is an upcoming Disney teen coming-of-age superhero comedy-drama media franchise. It would be set within the same world with Wreck-It Ralph, ''as it would be set inside a superhero themed video game called ''Powerstorm. Development When Emman, the creator of the Miss Philippines franchise, is using the internet, he decided to create his own Multimedia shared Multiverse, which will contain Numerous Media installments, akin to how popular franchises that had good ideas can last long, if the plans are good Enough. On his messenger account, he told to his friends here such as John Woodruff, Lanette Lassiter and Sam Rose Barnard, that it would be different from most superhero franchises, such as featuring a Filipina-American protagonist who has water themed Superpowers, as well as featuring a diverse amount of Races such as Humans, Aliens and even Animals whole bringing a new take on the high school setting such as investigation and mystery themes common in crime films and police procedural television series from the past and the present, such as NCIS and CSI, as well as Video Games such as Pursuit Force. In fact, he told to some of his friends, that the Kim Possible ''cast and crew, including Will Friedle, Nicole Sullivan and others, will be part of the franchise in numerous roles, ranging from supporting characters to villains, such as recurring characters appearing, even in heroic roles. Influences The creator of the franchise said that there are numerous influences on his franchise, including Marvel and DC Comics, the Sonic games, Disney films and television series (most notably Kim Possible, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls and Star vs. the Forces of Evil) among others like anime and manga such as ''JoJo's Bizarre Adenture, My Hero Academia and Naruto along with other Cartoon shows he enjoyed, including Rebecca Sugar's Steven Universe and Ian Jones-Quartey's O.K.! K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, as well as the independent romantic fantasy comedy comic book series Scott Pilgrim, serve as his influences for the art style of his franchise. As the Franchise combines elements of Slice of life, teen Sitcom, Teen Comedy-Drama and Magical Girl genres with the Superhero Genre, the creator will try how can it be different from the others, as the creator said he'll try his best to stand out from the others, including those in these other said genres, including Science Fantasy. Future Plans The creator said that there would be a Kim Possible/Miss Philippines team-up, but similar to the reason with Dwayne Johnson having finally got to play the role as Black Adam in the DCEU for a live-action Superman vs. Black Adam fight on screen, the creator couldn't state when or where it will happen, as his some of his friends who loved the former would love to see that for the sake of Fanservice besides the Fight. He said that the plan was inspired by a similar idea like Captain Planet appeared as a guest star in an episode of OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes and in addition, the Creator also said that he is doing this for the fans of the former for the World, including his Friends and Family worldwide, from his home Country, to other Nations. Moreover, some of his friends, such as Xavier Mosley, support the idea of Kim Possible meeting his own Superheroine, as he gave him good luck. Afterwards, the Creator of his own Superheroine thanked him for the support, as he'll work on it. In fact, there are more plans for the creator to expand the planned crossover, such as the storyline, the cast, the locations and even some villains who would appear. Besides that, he also said that Star vs. the Forces of Evil's Star Butterfly will also team-up with Emeline in the near future, as the Creator said both in his Facebook and Messenger accounts, albeit with a unique plan, as long as the creator is able to finish his research. An another plan said by the creator, he is planning to do a Fighting Game based on it as well and in order to distinguish between the other Superhero fighting games, he will find a way to make the Gameplay unique. More Potential plans soon....... Sypnosis In the City of Santo Manuelito, a Filipina Superheroine named Miss Philippines balances her everyday life as a Student and becomes one while facing off the evilest of Villains and Criminals, as well as fighting other villainous creatures, ranging from Monsters that came from other Worlds to Aliens hailing from Planets. List of Media Note: More installments for the franchise are planned by the Creator, as he might think of Good ideas for more. Film Note: Some of the Films are TV Specials. *''Miss Philippines: The Beginnings '' *''Miss Philippines: Justice for the Universe'' *''Untitled film'' *''Untitled Kim Possible/Miss Philippines Team-Up Crossover '' **'Note: This plan made by the Creator will be made sooner. *''Untitled Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Miss Philippines Team-Up Crossover'' *''Elxtremights Unite'' *''Untitled Elxtremights film about Time Travel Crisis'' *Untitled Elxtremights/TBD film Television Series *''Miss Philippines'' Video Games *''Miss Philippines: Powers of Friendship'' **'Yellow Lights and Blue Seas (Handheld versions only) *''Miss Philippines: Dignity of Destiny'' *''LEGO Powerstorm Super Heroes'' (A LEGO Video Game featuring many characters from both the Powerstorm Multiverse and the Miss Philippines franchise) *''Elxtremights Unleashed (An Open-world Action-Adventure RPG game based on the Elxtremights and Miss Philippines franchises *''Elxtremights: Cosmic Conquest ''(Cosmic themed sequel to Elxtremights Unleashed, with newer elements) *Untitled ''Elxtremights ''Video Game involving the Multiverse. *''LEGO Super Heroes: Multiverse's Finest ''(Sequel to LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 and LEGO Powerstorm Super Heroes; a LEGO Video Game crossover between Powerstorm, Kingdom Hearts, Marvel and DC) *''Miss Philippines vs. Sonic the Hedgehog: Legends Unite ''(Crossover Fighting Game with the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''Universe, with elements from ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic SatAM, Sonic Underground, ''the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''Comics (both from Archie Comics and IDW Publishing) and ''Sonic Boom, all of them used for a Multiversal Crisis Crossover, similar to the Sonic/Mega Man ''Comic Book crossover Duology) Cast and Characters Main Cast *Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines (Voiced by Alyssa Mireles in the style of Connie Maheswaran from ''Steven Universe) - the main protagonist of the franchise who is a young Filipina Superheroine that she becomes one as when she unexpectedly got powers for doing numerous things such as drinking tons of liquids, loving the environment, helping people to clean the trash and others for using them for the good plans and fighting the forces of evil, such as criminals and supervillains. Her unique superpowers are ones powered with water and the ability to stretch her parts of her body, such as her arms. *Mitzu Ransumi/Winmoire (Voiced by Janice Kawaye) - Emeline's Japanese-Korean-American best friend who is her sidekick turned Superheroine with Winter and Magical Girl themes. *Dyiree L. Noble/Riderfox (Voiced by Masasa Moyo) - Emeline's African-American best friend who is also her sidekick turned Superheroine with a Bat-eared Fox motif, as well as incorporating elements from Tokusatsu Superhero and Science fiction themes, which are popular genres used in the Action-Adventure theme in Japan. *Sachira "Fortnaguel" Flynn/Whitestrong (Voiced by Cristina Vee) - Emeline's European-American friend who is a Superheroine that has a Patriotic theme that represents the United States with Cosmic-based Superpowers and is also an Engineer with the ability to go into other Dimensions of the Powerstorm Multiverse, while having an Astronaut theme. Supporting Cast *The Cortez Family **Eve Cortez (Voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - an Overweight yet Intelligent mother of Emeline. **Edwardo Cortez (Voiced by Sam Riegel) - her father who is a repairman, everyman, electrician, construction worker and also, a technological nerd and geek. *The Elxtremights - A group of Strong and yet, Powerful Superheroes who take on numerous catastrophic events and fight Villainous forces. They're inspired by DC's Justice League and Marvel's Avengers, which are both flagship Superhero teams. **Julirent Enkhatipen/Cosmoknight (Voiced by Todd Haberkorn) - a Mongolian-French-Australian Multibillionaire and multiworker, who has built numerous inventions, including various astronaut suits of armor that he prepares for battle against criminals from many Locations, even in Outer Space. **Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines (Voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall in the style of Pearl from Steven Universe) - a Filipina Superheroine who is a motherly figure with themes of Patriotism and Bravery who fights for freedom across world from the villainous forces and she is the leader of the Elxtremights. She is born as a Solomezer. **Bathoum Yowalan/Amthalos (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a Millienium, Three centuries and two decades old Prince of Metheros who is also a protector and a warrior born from the four gods and fights with his god-like strengths, Powers and Abilities. **Fernando Jovirez/Lionbolt (voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the style of Boom Sonic from the Sonic Boom series) - a 19 Spanish-American College student who is a speedster, likes to listen to different types of music and this includes heavy metal, rock, soft rock and others, also enjoys reading manga, likes getting fit and also, interested in sports, as well as women and even, treating some of the young teenage women as his sister, including Emeline Cortez, aka Miss Philippines. **Felix Johnsaurna/Josaurn (Voiced by Lex Lang) - A Humanoid Alien Dinosaur who not only serves as the Brawler and Muscle of the Group, but also is a Wrestler and a Vigilante who fights with a Combination of many Martial arts and other Combat sports Fighting styles. **TBA Member *The Mayor of Santo Manuelito (Voiced by TBD) - the mayor of the City, Santo Manuelito. *TBD Young Superhero Team **Dathan Tempest/Red Lytta (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A 15 Year old science student and otaku at Golden Stars National High School who got has Spanish fly Powers and a fellow friend to Emeline, as well as an occasional member of the Elxtremights. **Crisanto Rizal/Philimax (Voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A 16 Year old Filipino-American who is a Sidekick to Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines and also, a part time member of the Elxtremights, as well as one of Emeline's fellow friends in the Group. **TBD **TBd *The Santo Manuelito Fire Safety Department -a group of people who protect the City from fires and deadly catastrophic events, such as Tornadoes. **TBA Leader *The Santo Manuelito Police Corps Staff - the people who protect the City from Crimes such as Shootings, gang wars and terrorism. **TBA Leader **TBA Main Group ***TBA Leader **TBA SWAT Group - the team who serves as the SWAT of the Police Corps but much more powerful. **TBA FBI Group *Golden Stars National High School Staff - they're the school staff of the GSNHS. **Mr. Kenneth Brown (Voiced by Steve Blum) - the principal of the Golden Stars National High School. ***TBD (Voiced by TBD) - his assistant of the Golden Stars National High School. **TBA **TBA *Marseph Valwish (Voiced by TBD) - a comic relief character who protects the Door that leads to Alternate Universes that exist within the Powerstorm Multiverse. *Santo Manuelito Medical Corporation - a corporation that helps restoring the Health of the City. **TBA Leader *Santo Manuelito Rescue Corporation - a corporation that involves rescuing people from events such as hurricanes, thunderstorms and snowstorms. **TBA Leader *TBA S.H.I.E.L.D.-like agency, military and police organization - They're an organization that combines elements of the Military, Espionage and Police organizations as seen almost worldwide. *Untitled Urban Superhero Team - They're a Superhero team that uses elements akin to police procedural television series, crime dramas, thrillers and mystery fiction. They're inspired by Marvel's Defenders and DC's Bat-Family. **Christane Merren/Zagerock (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - A prosthetic but Courageous yet Intelligent Superhero who fights with Boxing and Martial arts. **TBD. **TBD. **TBD. **TBD. *TBA Cosmic-based Team - A Team that is centered on space travel. **TBA Leader **TBA Member **TBA More characters to be added soon, once the creator had good ideas. Monsters *Levigan (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Weller; most Levigans) - A group of ancient dragons. *Specteria - a ghost-like alien creature. *TBD Cyclops-like Creature *TBD Dragon-like Creature *TBD Octupus-like Creature *TBD *TBD More will be added Soon. Villains Anti-Heroes *Edgorn Kings - They're a group of anti-heroic villains who fight criminals, similar to the Thunderbolts and Task Force X, as all of them involve anti-heroes in Vigilante missions. **Prof. Bruce Washington (voiced by Richard Epcar) - the intelligent, yet powerful, strong and greedy former president of the United States whom sacrificed to save his wife and later, he becomes a scientist that does illegal experiments with his scientist henchmen on almost every living thing across the Multiverse and sometimes sacrifices his greed for everything else. However, he only spends his money for every problem he faces, as well as to improve his technology, such as devices and computers. **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member **Glynuma (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - an anti-heroic anthromorphic Dragon/Monster hybrid who is a Martial Artist with supernatural Abilities. Other Villains *TBA Villainous Corporation - an evil organization. **TBA CEO *The Azraelian Alliance - a group of supervillains from across the world who fight against people who fight for freedom. **TBA Leader **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member **TBA Member *Platinum Legion of Criminals - a group of powerful and rich, yet evil criminals across the world who have evil plans to make crime dominate on Earth. **TBA Muscle-based Member - The bodyguard of the group who protects them from harm, such as the police. *TBA Time-travelling Criminal Organization - an extremely powerful, yet evil and rich army of supervillains who have the ability to travel throughout time and history, with the power of their extremely powerful time travelling vehicles. **TBA Leader *TBA Criminal Gang Family **TBA Locations W.I.P. Food and Drinks In this alternate timeline where San Francisco got rebuilt and renamed as Santo Manuelito in the Miss Philippines ''universe, many cuisine companies that exist here took from numerous influences across the foreigners' cultures when they are reconstructing the city, ranging from the implementation of Filipino cuisine (like Menudo and Afritada being added in restaurants) and Japanese cuisine (such as Sushi and Tempura being common in rebuilt fast food restaurants in the city, as in this universe, like fried chicken had been taken influences from many spices from across the world, most notably the likes of Asia, as the Creator of the franchise in real life eats numerous kinds of foods such as Fishes, Beef Steaks, Tempura, Fried Chicken, different kinds of Bread, Pastries and others, such as Donuts), to newer trends at the time the City is rebuilt, such as European foods like Pastas and Pizzas from Italy, Fries from France and Sausages from Germany, as well as Burger and Beef, which are later used in American cuisine as time passes by. Moreover, the Creator has plans to make ideas for recipes based on the food seen on it. Vehicles Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Vehicles The franchise will featuring numerous vehicles, such as sports cars, trycicles, pickup trucks, buses, bikes, super cars, tractors, jet planes, motorbikes, jeepneys, helicopters, boats, superboats, taxis, etc in both real and fictionous forms, as the latter is mostly used in order to avoid copyright issues and paying the licenses from the companies for product placement and for the same reasons, he doesn't want to get sued. In addition, more vehicles for the franchise are planned by the Creator, as he needs to think of more good ideas for vehicles in the franchise such as how flight transportation works in the franchise, as well as how trains work in the Powerstorm Multiverse as well if he can get good ideas for them from the ideas he got from his research across different Websites on the Internet. References As it's a Disney Original property, it will feature some references to Disney properties, including the likes of Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Jim Henson and as well as Disney Princess, as the Creator of the franchise had watched numerous Disney films and television series. Moreover, the franchise will also reference material other than Disney properties, including DC Comics, various Capcom Video Games and even television shows, including Rebecca Sugar's Steven Universe and Ian Jones-Quartey's O.K.! K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, both of them made for Cartoon Network and as well as Doctor Who and Sherlock, both of them are Live-action Dramas made for BBC that had actors worked on Disney productions before. However, the references will be downplayed so people won't get confused. Gallery Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Gallery Settings Note: More city settings are planned for the franchise, according to the creator of the franchise if he had good ideas for them, such as one set in the desert state of Arizona, as well as others set in other States of the United States of America. Main Settings Main Article: Santo Manuelito The main setting of the franchise is set in the city of Santo Manuelito, California, which is a rebuilt version of San Francisco, which has been destroyed back in the 40s, as one of the events that caused for destruction of the City is the World War II, as the City has been used in many operations during the events of that in America as many American, British and Canadian Armies are fighting for Freedom in here, ranging from Medical Missions to other operations, such as Repairing Tanks, Jeeps, Boats and Airplanes. Moreover, the City has been rebuilt by the Foeigners from other nations from the 50s to the early 80s. Back in the 50s, the time had begun reconstruction of the said City by foreigners and ever since the 80s, it had been renamed, due to the Filipino's influence towards to the Reconstruction. In addition, the city of Santo Manuelito as of the modern times, it is more advanced and improved, as the structures of the city took a mix of influences from many different kinds of architecture styles to the businesses across the city being developed, thus taking influences from the beauty of France, to the cuisines of Italy, Japan and China. Moreover, the city also takes influences of the fashion from many cultures across the world, such as those in Europe and Asia like as seen in the Philippines, United Kingdom, France and Japan. Other Main Settings Main Article: TBA Other Settings The Creator of the Franchise has plans to add more locations in the franchise, including scrapped ones from concept art he made, such as Valderto City, which will be remade and revamped as a brand new City. In fact, the Creator will think of good ideas, as long as he got research from numerous sources. Soundtrack Main Article: List of Miss Philippines Soundtracks The music and as well as the Soundtracks in the franchise would take many influences from a ton of Gentes, ranging from the likes of classical music and pop to electronical music and others, such as Shakira, Green Day, The Beatles, Queen and amongst others, including musicians who composed films and television series in over 90 years of Disney productions in history. While licensed music (well, some music) will be incorporated into the franchise others will be used for a fitting theme, as well as the original music will be used in the franchise as well, as the creator doesn't want to pay the money just for Licensed music. To fit the mood of the stories and tone, the music for certain things would be used in an appropriate scene, like rock and heavy metal music for climatic sequences, such as fight scenes like a song that has a dramatic tone. More Soundtracks are planned by the Creator, if he can think of good ideas. Comic Book series Main Article: Miss Philippines: Filipina of Power Shared Multiverse Main Article: Powerstorm Multiverse According to the creator of the franchise said on his Messenger for his friends, that the game inside the franchise will share the same universe with ''Wreck-It Ralph, as it's a Superhero/Supernatural/Dark fantasy/mystery/horror/science fiction hybrid themed video game made by Neostorm Entertainment called Powerstorm. As the creator said, the Multiverse of Powerstorm will explore alternate worlds, locations, customs and even species in each and every one of them, such as an Ultimate Marvel-esque modernized retellings of Universe Prime's storylines called Universe Neo, aka Neo Powerstorm. As the Creator said, there will be more alternative universes to be shown within the Multiverse, such as an alternative world that is set in the future through it uses a Cyberpunk motif and an another set in the Medieval era fused with Steampunk. In fact, the creator said to some of his friends that it would be Wreck-It Ralph's equivalent to the Arrowverse/DC Animated Universe/Marvel Cinematic Universe, as all of them are Multimedia franchises that are in the Superhero and Science Fiction genre. Merchandise Once the franchise is popular enough, it would have Merchandise, such as Action Figures, Comics, LEGO sets, Funko figures, DVDs of the episodes from the television series and others. Main Article: Miss Philippines (Franchise)/Merchandise Moreover, the franchise have plans to be included in other games as DLC. Theme Park Attractions Main Article: Untitled Powerstorm Theme Park Attractions The Creator has plans for his own Superheroine to have attractions, along with other Superheroes and Superheroines existing within the Powerstorm Multiverse, including those with unique but unusual themes. According to the creator of the franchise via his Facebook Account, he posted that there would be attractions on Disney Theme Parks, which will contain many influences from them, such as a planned Attraction where the Elxtremights are training people to become one. In fact, he will do research about Rides and Attractions based on Entertainment franchises. The Wiki (Note: The Wiki will be Completed Soon, as long as the creator and some of his friends have good ideas). The Creator of the franchise is confirmed to create a Wiki for his own creation and moreover, the Powerstorm Wiki is still being planned by the Creator, once the Creator did a lot of effort. Main: The Miss Philippines Wiki Notes/Trivia *If it existed, this will become Disney's first ever superhero Franchise to both feature a Pinay Protagonist and also, to feature a female teenager to lead a Syperhero Property. *The Creator is confirmed that it will begin to become a Shared Multimedia Multiverse. *The City setting of the franchise is going to be a Rebuilt version of New York City, but this was later changed to a Rebuilt and altered version of San Francisco, as the former city has been overused. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Superhero fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Crime fiction Category:Mystery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Teen Drama Category:Disney franchises Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas